Demons inside me
by WarlockOpain
Summary: Elena is with Stefan, and there love is pure but when Damon sets his eyes on her he starts becoming obsessed. She starts out as terrified as the next victim but will she soon hide the reality and see Damon as a different person or take him for his demons...


So, this is going to be the first fanfiction i have ever published on this site. I tend to write dark themes but my intentions are going to be very realistic. Which can be based on real life events. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks guys!

 **Rated M for good reasons! Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**

He stood there, Bourben in hand, watching her, waiting for her. She looked so peaceful, just asleep. Anytime now she would wake up, he assumed. Biding his time he tapped his boot, too much waiting and he become restless. And a bored Damon Salvatore could easily find entertainment **.** Even more so with Elena's little friend "Caroline", he smirked. Remembering the time he used her for his own gain. And a nerve she had when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow, he thought.

He heard a soft whimper and his face lined with trademark smiles. _Thank-god,_ he almost chirped. Her eyes fluttered around the room and she noticed that she was in Damon's bedroom, on _his_ bed, wrapped in _his_ saten sheets. _His_ room she thought. She quickly glanced around and noticed Damon slouched against the door frame. Looking smug with himself. The words were still muffled in her head, " _I can get you in my bed, sweetheart. I have ways of making you more agreeble"_ Elena started to panic... he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not now, she was with Stefan. She gasped as she felt his fingers wrap around my ankles.

"You know, you got me all worked up", Damon started, "Passing out on me like that. It's a good thing Stefan isn't home. Gods know what he might of thought. Seeing you lying in my bed, like that.

She kicked, hard. And grabbed the side of the bed to pull herself up, and make a brake to the door. She got up but collided into Damon's chest and stumbled backwards on the floor at his feet.

"Damon..." she breathed, and helplessly looked up at him. His now shirtless body towered over me. I felt sick... and closed my eyes.

"Please.."her voice was shakey. And Damon reached out and picked me up, bridal style.

 **Elena's POV**

My mind raced with all the thoughts of what might of happend when i was asleep. Damon had oddly enough become a close friend of mine in the past few months, especially after Alaric's death. But Stefan never liked the idea of me and Damon being friends, even if he did like me in that way those feelings weren't mutual. Ever since Stefan has been going on hunts with Caroline outside the skirts of Mystic Falls, Damon had been lurking nearby and spending an awful lot of time training Jeremy. Not long ago, i confronted him and told him that i didn't feel anything for him and he just snapped at me.

I'd never seen him look at me like he glared at me that night. He left so quickly that i didn't have time to say anything. I figured he was just angry... but the day after he smirked at me and told me he could get me in his bed. He just cant seem to stop! He's obsessed with me.

Okay. Okay. I had to ask him because the feeling of panic was building up and amplify. And i didn't realise that i am crying...

"Damon.." I sobbed helplessly into his chest.

Something was really really wrong. I sqeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm myself down. I didn't even have the energy to fight him. All i could hear was his muffled footsteps approaching wherever we were going. They grew louder and louder as he put me down on the couch.

"Elenaaaaa.." His sing song voice sent me chills.

I held my breath. "What's wrong Elenaaa? His voice was chipper, which was very very odd. As he sounds contented when he is up to no good. You'll be okay. You'll be okay. He is just talking, right?

"Where's Stefan!" I shouted, before kicking him and soon mentally scolded myself because that had no effect on him whatsoever. He pushed me back against the couch and cocked his head to the side before flashing me an arrogent smirk. I scooted back and covered my chest, even though i wasn't naked. I felt exposed when i was with him.

He cupped my face and I flinched. He stared down at me for a few moments before whispering, "All i wanted was for you to feel how good i am. I can make you feel wonderful if you let me."

"..NO!" I screamed and he stared up and down at me before beckoning me with his finger. Motioning for me to stand up. For some reason i stood up and he pulled me forwards against his chest. "Things would be easier if you just did what you were told."I shook my head and heard a low irratated growl escape his lips. He huffed as he looked out the window. He pushed his face close against mine and for some reason i felt drawed to his eyes, " Listen up, Go home and eat some food, to get your suger levels up... all you remember is calling for Stefan and I let you in and told you he went hunting with Caroline. That's all. Now, go! "


End file.
